Beautiful Disaster
by MitsuxMinna no Kimochi
Summary: Toph secretly likes Aang, Zuko secretly likes Katara. Katara hates Zuko, Aang can't stand Toph. Will best friends become lovers? Or will oppisites attract? What's the worst that could happen? Chapter 7 is now up!
1. Chapter One

**Beautiful Disaster**

**Author's Note**: I finally have time to update this story. First of all, I'm sorry about all the confusion with Toph. It's the first time I ever had to do a story with a blind character, and I have to admit, it's kind of challenging. Unfortunately, I've done a few changes to the story, so I apologize to any of you, who have liked the old version of it. Anyway, please check my info for updates. Mitsu.

**Summary**: Toph secretly likes Aang, Zuko secretly likes Katara. Katara hates Zuko, Aang can't stand Toph. Best friends become lovers, opposites attract. What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

**Chapter One**

Aang was in crucial help of finding a firebending teacher. They have been traveling the in the air for two days straight. Night had fell, Aang landed Appa down into the forest.

"We'll be safe here for tonight." said Aang.

"Hopefully." said Toph. Toph jumped off of Appa and laid down upon the soil. "Ah, how I miss land."

"Katara, can we skip setting up camp and just sleep?" asked Sokka. He unrolled his sleeping bag and laid down upon it. Katara looked down at him and sighed.

"Fine, we'll set up camp tomorrow." said Katara. She unrolled her sleeping bag, and placed it beside Sokka.

"Good night Appa." said Aang, as laid down upon Appa's paw. Appa growled and placed his head down.

"Good night Katara." whispered Aang. Toph looked over to the sound of Aang's voice. "_Twinkle toes, can't you see she doesn't love you? _" thought Toph.

_Late at night, Katara walked through the woods holding a piece of parchment. She kept looking back, hoping no one was following her, especially Sokka. She looked at the full moon above, and next to it, the north star, hoping it would lead her to her destination. Suddenly, the bushes started to ruffle, there was no wind out tonight, scared, Katara ran faster, hoping that someone, or something wouldn't catch her. Her heart was beating faster, the more it kept beating, the faster she started to run out of breath, but she wouldn't give up that easily. She reached for her water pouch, but had forgotten that she left it back at the campsite._

_"There you are."_

_A person stood infront of her, clutching her wrists tightly._

_"I believe this belongs to me."_

_Katara tried to break free from the grasps. "No! Aang needs to learn Fire Bending". thought Katara. The person moved in closer toward her face. Katara had no where to go, she was trapped. The only she could do, was cry and beg for mercy, and so she did. The person couldn't let her go, no matter how much she cried, it kept getting closer to her. Their lips met. Katara felt jolt, that had shot through her heart. She hated the taste of the person's lips mixed with her salty tears. The person grabbed the Fire Bending scroll from Katara's hands and smirked._

_"Thank you."_

_"Prince Zuko." said Katara. She looked at him with sympathy._

_"Katara!"_

_Katara looked back, only to see that no one was there. When she looked infront of her, the prince had vanished, along with the Fire Bending scroll._

"Hey sugar queen! Wake up!" shouted Toph. She lifted a piece of the ground two levels up.

Katara woke up and looked down at the ground. "Put me down Toph!"

Toph smirked and stoke the ground, causing Katara to fall at a rapid speed. "Toph!" screamed Katara. Toph began to burst out with laughter. Aang woke up and walked towards them.

"Hey? What's going on here?" asked Aang.

"Toph tried to kill me in my sleep!" shouted Katara.

"You wanted me to bring you down." said Toph. "I gave you what you asked for."

"Couldn't you see that I was still sleeping?" asked Katara.

"It's almost sunrise, and we needed to get moving." said Toph.

"We all agreed to make camp here." said Katara. "If you would've been a little more patient."

"I WAS PATIENT!" screamed Toph.

"Toph, maybe you're getting a little - "

"A little too what twinkle toes?" interupted Toph.

"Well, why couldn't you just wake me up first?" asked Aang.

"I couldn't find you." said Toph. "Maybe you were floating in your sleep of something, but I couldn't find you."

"WHAT IS GOING ON OVER THERE!" shouted Sokka. "Can't you see I'm sleeping?"

"Well you're not anymore aren't you?" asked Toph.

"Toph, we'll get moving soon." said Aang. "Right now, let's just settle down here for awhile, and have something to eat."

Toph growled. "If you need me, I'll be by the river." She stomped hard upon the ground, leaving her footprints upon the hard ground.

"What's bugging Toph?" asked Sokka.

"I don't know, but this is the farthest she'll get to me." said Katara. "That girl has no patience at all!"

"Let's not be so hard on her though." said Aang.

"Aang, don't you think I already know that?" asked Katara. "I'm trying my best to make her feel welcomed in this group, but all she can do is just be obnoxious."

"I'm going after her." said Aang.

Meanwhile by the river, Toph was sitting down upon a boulder. She was holding a bunch of small pebbles in her hand. "_What's wrong with me?_" thought Toph, as she threw a pebble into the water. "_Why does twinkle toes have to make me feel this way?_"

"Hey Toph."

Toph threw another pebble into the water. "What do you want?"

"I just came here to see what you were doing." said Aang.

"Well, what does it look like I'm doing?" asked Toph. She threw another pebble into the water.

Aang got onto the boulder and sat down beside her. "Seems like you're doing nothing?"

Toph threw another into the water. "You're clueless twinkle toes." She jumped off of the boulder and dumped the pebbles on the ground.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Aang.

"Figure it out yourself." said Toph. "I'm heading back to camp."

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter Two

**Beautiful Disaster**

**Chapter Two**

Zuko and Iroh were in the forest, looking for a place to rest. Zuko looked ahead, and saw a wide open area. "We should rest over there." said Zuko.

"No, not there." said Iroh.

"You can't possibly go anymore farther." said Zuko. "I say we rest."

"I say we keep moving." said Iroh.

"Uncle, we're too far from civilization." said Zuko. "We could be walking for days."

"Or, we could follow that smoke up ahead." said Iroh. "It could lead to some travelers."

"Or maybe the Avatar." mumbled Zuko.

"Did you say something Zuko?" asked Iroh.

"Uhh. No." lied Zuko.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Aang, where's Toph?" asked Katara, as she saw Aang coming back from the river.

"I thought she came back here?" asked Aang.

"I didn't notice. I was busy preparing breakfast." said Katara. "Maybe you could ask Sokka."

"I don't think he would've noticed anything." said Aang. He looked over to Sokka, who was still asleep in his sleeping bag.

"Breakfast can wait." said Aang. "We need to find Toph."

Katara placed a lid on the pot and poured water over the fire. "So much for resting."

"Sorry Katara." said Aang.

"Why does she have to cause so much problems for us?" asked Katara. "Not once, did we ever get a chance to rest."

"We rested now." said Aang. "Besides, I know she gives us a hard time, but think of it as a new challenge."

"No! She's not a challenge!" shouted Katara. "I can't stand to be polite anymore. It's time I stood up for myself and set her straight once and for all!"

"What's going on now?" whined Sokka. He stood up and began strech.

"Toph is missing. Again." said Katara.

"This is the third time it happened." said Sokka. "What have you done this time?"

"For the past two, I've done nothing!" yelled Katara. "She's the one that's always running off."

"What ever you say cranky pants." said Sokka.

"I'm not cranky! I'm irritated!" yelled Katara, as she got on top of Appa, carrying the pot of stew.

Sokka picked up his sleeping bag and followed after Katara.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"_I can't face Katara._" thought Toph. "_I can't. Not with the way she's treating Aang._"

"If it isn't my old friend."

Toph followed the sound of the voice. "Old man."

"My name is Iroh."

"Who's this guy beside you?" asked Toph, as she felt the ground with her feet.

"This is my nephew." said Iroh.

Zuko looked at Toph. "_How can she know I'm here, if she's blind?_" thought Zuko. "_She looks blind, unless she's not blind at all._"

"Are you traveling alone again?" asked Iroh.

"I just wanted to get away that's all." said Toph. "I've been having some problems with my friends."

"Would you like to join us?" asked Iroh.

"No thank you. I have to head back, they're probably wondering where I am right now." said Toph.

"Let's follow her uncle." whispered Zuko.

"It's better we don't." said Iroh. "We can't do anything now."

"What do you mean?" asked Zuko.

"We're fugitives." said Iroh. "Even if we capture the Avatar, we will still be put in prison by your father."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

When Toph returned to the campsite, she felt that no one was around.

'Those idiots left me.' thought Toph. 'Great, now what?' Toph felt another presence behind her.

"What do you want gramps?" asked Toph.

"My nephew insisted that we should make sure you're okay." thought Iroh.

"They left me behind." said Toph.

"There's a town close by." said Iroh. "Maybe you can meet them there."

"It's my fault. I went off without telling them, and they probably left to look for me." said Toph.

"We'll take you to the next town." said Iroh. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll understand."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Toph!" shouted Aang, as he stirred Appa through the forest. "Toph!"

"We'll never find her." said Sokka. "Let's try the air approach."

"Sokka, Toph is blind." said Aang. "The reason why I'm using Appa, is because Toph could probably sense Appa's footsteps."

Katara looked down at the map. "If we return back to the campsite, we could follow that direction to the nearest town."

"But, there's a chance that Toph could've gone this way." said Aang.

"There is no way Toph could've survived in that direction." said Katara. "It's a deserted area. There isn't a town for miles."

"Alright." said Aang. "Hopefully we'll catch up with Toph there."

**End of Chapter Two**


	3. Chapter Three

**Beautiful Disaster**

**Chapter Three**

"Does anyone have water?" asked Toph.

"Sorry, the water jug is out of water." said Iroh.

Toph began to whine. "I'd never thought I'd miss Katara this much."

"Is she the one you're having problems with?" asked Iroh. "The watertribe girl?"

"Well sort of." said Toph. "I know she's trying to do what's best for the group, but sometimes she doesn't agree with what I think is best."

"So she orders everyone around?" asked Iroh.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." said Toph. "But, here's another thing, and please don't tell anyone about this. Especially you scarface."

Zuko grunted. "Hey! I wouldn't care about what idiotic secret you have. So go ahead and say it."

"Forgive him." said Iroh. "It's the heat."

"No it's not." mumbled Zuko.

"What did you say scarface?" asked Toph.

"Yeah, it's the heat." lied Zuko. "Sorry." _No wonder why the watertribe girl had a hard time with her_. thought Zuko.

"You know that my friend is the Avatar, but let's just call him Aang." said Toph.

"Alright." said Iroh.

"I feel strange telling you all this, but I feel that I need to, because I can't keep it in anymore." said Toph. "I can't tell Katara, Sokka or even Aang."

"They are you friends." said Iroh. "They wouldn't be true friends if they wouldn't care about what you want to say to them."

"They just won't understand." said Toph. "No one does."

"I'm always here to help." said Iroh. "I'm always helping my nephew with his problems, I'm sure I can help you too."

"Well, I sort of have some strange feelings for Aang." said Toph. "I can't talk to Aang the way I use to talk to him before, except when I'm helping him trying to learn earthbending. When I see Katara, I feel like a part of me hates her, but the other part of me wants to tell her what's wrong."

"You like the Ava - I mean, Aang." said Iroh. "Am I right? And probably the reason why you dislike the watertribe girl so much, is probably because he holds some feelings for her instead of you."

"Well, that's part of it." said Toph. "Aang tries his best to impress her ,but she doesn't notice anything."

"I see. So you think she is hurting him." said Iroh.

"Yes! Exactly!" said Toph. "How do you know all this anyway?"

"I have been in that situation before." said Iroh.

"Do you think I should tell him how I feel?" asked Toph.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Aang, Katara and Sokka took a break. Katara took out her water jug and began to do some waterbending to calm herself down.

"Sokka, can I talk to you?" asked Aang.

"Alright." said Sokka. "So, relationship problems?" Sokka placed his arm around Aangs shoulder as he led him away from Katara. "It's about her isn't it?"

"Well-"

"Aang, you don't have to hide it anymore, cause it's no longer a secret." said Sokka.

"It is? But, does that mean she knows too?" asked Aang.

"Well, no, but I do." said Sokka. "What ever questions you got laying on me. Go ahead and ask."

"Well, you know that I like her right?" asked Aang.

"Mmhmm." said Sokka. "Go on."

"Well, do you think I should tell her?" asked Aang.

"Oh no no no! Aang, you have to sweet talk her, buy her dinner ,talk about some stuff, and then, when you think the time is right, tell her." said Sokka.

"Do you really think that will work?" asked Aang.

"Trust me. I'm a ladies man Aang. Get it straight from a professional." joked Sokka, and he began to flex his muscles.

"Uhh. If you say so Sokka." said Aang.

"What's going on over there?" asked Katara.

"Nothing!" shouted Aang.

"Look, when we go into town, find a good resturaunt, when the conditions get right. Tell her." said Sokka. "It'll work perfectly."

"So you if I take Katara to a resturaunt, and tell her. Do you think she'll understand?" asked Aang.

"WHAT!" shouted Sokka. "I thought you were talking about Toph?"

"Huh! Why would I be talking about Toph?" asked Aang.

"Well, I don't know!" said Sokka. "You know what, forget everything I ever said to you."

"But-"

"No buts!" shouted Sokka.

"But, please don't say anything!" shouted Aang.

"Aang. I can't believe you have a crush on my sister! Out of all people!" shouted Sokka.

"I just needed someone to understand." said Aang.

"Aang." said Sokka. "Just, if you feel it's the right thing, then go ahead and tell her. I know Katara is the understanding type, but just watch out okay?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Aang.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Ah, the town of Gan." said Iroh. "This place has changed a lot since the last time I've been here."

"Feels like a deserted town." said Toph.

The town of Gan looked like another ghost town. The shutters were torn from their windows, most homes had a cloths as doors. Up ahead, was a tall building built with mud and clay. It was surrounded by tall rusty fences.

"This place looks so deserted." said Zuko. "Where is everyone?"

"Welcome to the city of Zi Yang!" said a villager.

"What city?" asked Zuko.

"Your city is underground." said Toph, as she walked forward. "I can see it. I feel the footsteps of people."

"Smart daughter you have there sir." said the villager.

"Oh, no she's not-"

"Follow me." said the villager.

Toph, Zuko and Iroh followed the villager toward the building.

"The city of Gan was destroyed months ago, when the Fire Nation raided this place to get to the city of Ba Sing Se." said the villager. "So, all the earthbenders gathered together, to build a metropolis underground, so we can hide from the Fire Nation. This building, is a gateway to the underground city of Zi Yang."

"How can you people surivive down there?" asked Zuko.

"In the underground city, there is a cavern that leads to the outside world." said the villager. "There are towns built outside of the city. Everyone gets their fair share of sunshine."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Look up ahead!" said Sokka.

"It's a deserted town." said Katara. "Toph has to be here. Where else could she be?"

"We'll have to look around." said Aang.

"What's that building up ahead?" asked Katara.

"I don't know, but let's check it out." said Aang

**End of Chapter Three**


	4. Chapter Four

**Beautiful Disaster**

Author's Note: I have made a diagram on how the underground city of Zi Yang looks like from my point of view, and just recently, I've made a diagram on how the town of Yang looks like. The town of Yang, takes place in a hidden valley, and is 'outside' of the underground city. It is posted on my **info**/**bio**.

**Chapter Four**

The villager showed them around Zi Yang city. Iroh was facinated with it's structure, and how well the earthbenders neatly carved the inside. The buildings were made out of mud and clay, but the lighthouses, that kept everything lit on the inside, was made out of white marble. The tower, that led to the old town of Gan, was the center point of the city, and it was the only lighthouse made of mud and clay. Lanterns filled the darkest corners of the streets. Zuko looked at the people traveling in canoes, in order to get to the other side of the city, while others rode in carriages pulled by ostritch horses.

"Marvelous." said Iroh. "It looks like this place has been around for centuries."

"It sure does." said the villager.

"So, where do you draw water from?" asked Iroh.

"When this place was being built, the earthbenders discovered an underground spring. They built over it. Where houses, stores and resturaunts are now, is how the spring was before." said the villager.

"That is a very large spring." said Iroh.

"Vey large indeed." said the villager.

"The light houses are very well built." said Iroh. "Is it made of white marble?"

"Yes it is, but the lighthouses are also used to shelter fugitives." said the villager. "But, since the shelters are all full, I'll be taking you to the town of Yang, where I live."

"I'm still thirsy." said Toph.

"Don't worry, we'll arrive at my house soon." said the villager.

**Meanwhile**

"Looks spooky." said Sokka. "Let's look for Toph in another town, there's no way she could've gone through here."

"I'm going inside, and if no one is in there, we'll go back to the campsite to check if she's there." said Aang.

"Be careful." said Katara. "You'll never know what will happen."

Aang nodded, and took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." Aang pushed open the door and looked above, only to notice, that the building didn't have an upper floor.

"That is one weird building." said Sokka. "From the outside, it looks like there's five stories going up, but on the inside, it's only one floor."

"There's no way Toph could've been here." said Aang. "Let's go back to the campsite."

**Meanwhile**

One the villager took Iroh, Zuko and Toph on a tour of Zi Yang city, he took them out of the city, and into the town of Yang.

"That up ahead, is the emperor's palace." said the villager. "He was one of the benders that helped make Zi Yang city, and the town of Yang. The town of Yang was named in honor of him. We've never really met him in person, he never comes out of the palace grounds."

"What is that building over there?" asked Zuko.

"That is the library." said the villager. "It holds a lot of information about every nation. Water, Fire, Earth and Air, but it's not equvialent to the library of Won Shi Tong."

"You know Won Shi Tong?" asked Toph.

Zuko looked at Toph with amusment.

"Yes. My brother kept talking about this hidden library that held all knowledge. Some that was known to man kind, and some that wasn't known to man kind. I never heard from his since." said the villager. "Do you know Won Shi Tong?"

"Sort of." said Toph.

"Well, we're here." said the villager. "I forgot my manners. I'm Kahn."

"I'm Iroh and this is my nephew." said Iroh.

"Name's Toph."

"Nice to meet you all." said Kahn. "Well, you are welcomed to stay as long as you want."

"We'll only be staying for a couple of days." said Iroh.

"Kahn, I see you have some visitors." said a woman.

"I was on my way home, when I found these people wandering around the town of Gan." said Kahn. "This is my wife Miyu."

"It's nice to see new people." said Miyu. A boy walked forward with a weak smile.

"Who's there?" asked the boy.

"This here is my son Tien." said Kahn. "He can't see very well. He's been suffering with blindness eversince he was born."

"Kind of like me." said Toph.

Kahn looked at Toph and smiled. "I'm sure the both of you will get along just fine."

"I'll get lunch started." said Miyu.

"Such kind people." said Iroh.

Zuko crossed his arms. "I guess." Zuko looked over at Toph, who was having a conversation with Tien.

"Remarkable little girl isn't she? For a girl her age, and with that kind of condition, it's amazing how she knew that Zi Yang was an underground city." said Iroh.

"Yeah, really remarkable." said Zuko sarcastically. "I'll be outside if you need me."

**Meanwhile**

"She's not here." said Aang. Aang jumped off of Appa and began to look around. "Where could she be?"

"I'm sure where ever she is, she'll be fine." said Katara. "She can handle herself remember?"

"For some reason, I feel like it's my fault I made her run off." said Aang.

"How is it your fault Aang?" asked Katara. "She's the one that decided to run off without telling us."

"Look, lets not be hard on her." said Sokka. "I know she's been getting on our nerves lately, but maybe she has a reason."

"What reason?" asked Katara. "What reason does she have, to make our lives miserable?"

"We'll look for her again after lunch." said Aang. "I'm not leaving this place without her."

**End of Chapter Four**


	5. Chapter Five

**Beautiful Disaster**

**Author's Note**: I just have to make an apology to **katara-water25** about my harsh author's note. Although I wasn't talking about you, it made it sound like I was, and I apologize if my author's note offended you in any way. You were right about my previous chapter being boring, I thought so myself after I re-read it. Well, my school has granted me a four day weekend. :) So I guess you'll be expecting more chapters to come. I should be doing homework right now, but I'll start on that tomorrow.

**Chapter Five**

It was early in the afternoon, and still no sign of Toph for Aang and gang.

"I was expecting her to show up right about now." said Aang. "I hope she's okay. It feels like it's my fault that she ran away."

"Don't blame yourself Aang." said Katara.

"I should blame myself." said Aang. "She could be stuck somewhere, or kidnapped."

"Like I said, she can handle herself." said Katara.

"If she can, then why isn't she back yet?" asked Aang. "It's not like her to wonder off for this long."

"Don't worry about it so much Aang." said Sokka. "We'll find Toph."

"How?" asked Aang. "The next town is a few miles from where we are now. There's no way Toph could've gone that far."

Katara spotted two Earth Kingdom villagers walking toward town. "Maybe we can ask them for help."

"Doesn't it sound a little suspicious that they're heading toward town?" asked Sokka. "The town that we went to before seemed like it's been abandoned for years."

"We'll leave Appa here for now." said Aang. "Don't worry Appa, we'll be back soon."

Appa roared in return, and laid down on the ground. Momo flew down from the trees, and landed on Aang's head.

"Momo, stay here and keep Appa company." said Aang. "If anything happens, you'll know where to find us." Momo looked at Aang in confusion and flew towards Appa.

When they reached the town of Gan, the Earth Kindgom villagers had disappeared.

"Great. We lost them." said Sokka. "Now what?"

"No we didn't." said Katara. "Look over there. They're at the old abandoned building."

"What would two Earth Kingdom villagers do at an abandoned building that has only one floor?" asked Sokka.

"We're about to find out now." said Aang.

The villagers looked up ahead, and saw Aang, Katara and Sokka running towards them.

"Quick! Hurry and get the lock open! said the Earth Kingdom boy.

"I'm trying! But the stupid lock won't open." said the Earth Kingdom girl, as he kept twisting the key left and right.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked the Earth Kingdom boy, as he stood in fighting position.

"I'm not here to cause any harm." said Aang. "We're looking for a friend of ours."

"You've got some funny looking drawing on your head." said the Earth Kingdom boy. "Are you some kind of thug or something?"

"No I'm not." said Aang. "The drawing on my head are actually arrow tattoos, which marks me as an Airbending master."

The boy stood up straight. "Airbender?"

"My goodness, you're the Avatar!" cheered the Earth Kingdom girl.

"Miku don't be stupid." said the Earth Kingdom boy.

"I'm not being stupid Mizu." said Miku. "How else would you prove that he's not the Avatar."

"He's got to show some Earthbending first." said Mizu.

"Don't listen to him." said Miku. "I'd love to take you all to the Zi Yang city, but I can't get the lock to open."

"No problem." said Aang. Aang took a deep breath, and blew the gates open with a strong gail.

"My goodness you are the Avatar!" cheered Mizu.

Katara and Sokka looked at him with disbelief. "Is it just me, or do these people sound like hitchikers?" whispered Sokka.

"Sokka don't tease them." said Katara.

"I'm just saying." said Sokka. "They sound funny."

"This building here is the portal to Zi Yang city. Only Earthbenders can use this portal." said Miku.

"That explains why this building only has one floor." said Aang.

"The city of Gan was destroyed when the Fire Nation was on their way to Ba Sing Se." said Mizu. "So our Emperor Yang, and the other Earthbenders created a secret underground city to protect ourselves from anymore danger."

"Why couldn't you just rebuild Gan?" asked Katara.

"If we did, it would be destroyed again." said Mizu. "Now, hang on to your dresses, this is going to be a fast one."

"I think I can-"

Mizu struck the ground with a fist, and the platform moved down at a rapid speed. Katara tried to keep her outfit rising up. Aang looked over at Katara, and blushed at the sight of her undercoat. Katara looked back at Aang and pouted. "Just to let you know, this isn't funny." The platform came to a complete stop. Katara smoothed out her dress and looked ahead.

"This place is amazing." said Katara.

"It is isn't?" asked Mizu, as he placed his arm around Katara.

Katara covered her nose at the stench of Mizu's body odor. "Uhh, would you mind stepping back?"

"Why?" asked Mizu.

Katara took Mizu's arm off of her shoulder. "No reason." And she walked away from him.

"I think he likes you." whispered Sokka.

"Shut up Sokka." said Katara.

"By the way, I didn't get a chance to get your names." said Miku.

"I'm Aang, and these are my friends Katara and Sokka." said Aang.

"So, your names Sokka." said Mizu. "That's a handsome name for a girl."

"I'm not Sokka!" shouted Katara. "He's Sokka!"

"Good one." said Mizu.

"No, she really means it." said Sokka.

"Don't mind Mizu." said Miku. "He's all bron, but he has no brain. By the way, my name is Miku."

"Do you live around here?" asked Aang.

"No, we live in the town of Yang." said Miku. "It's located outside of this city. What were you saying about a friend earlier?"

"Our friend wondered off, and we're trying to find her." said Aang.

"Is she a girlfriend of yours?" joked Miku.

Aang blushed. "No. Ofcourse not. Why would you think that? Does it sound like we are? I mean-"

"Don't get so tounge tied." interupted Miku. "I was joking."

"There's going to be a festival tonight in honor of Emperor Yang." said Mizu. "Maybe you should join us."

"We would, but we need to find our -"

"Oh come on. If you think your friend is here in this city, there's a chance you'll find her in the festival." said Mizu. "Afterall, she has no other place to go. The next town is miles away."

"I guess we could stay." said Aang. "So, where are you taking us?"

"To Kahn's farm." said Miku. "We have to get back to work first, but I'm sure he'll be happy to let the Avatar stay."

**End of Chapter 5**

**Author's Note**: Kahn is the man from the previous chapter, who showed Iroh, Zuko and Toph around Zi Yang city.


	6. Chapter Six

**Beautiful Disaster**

**Chapter Six**

"Sorry we're late Kahn!" shouted Mizu. Kahn walked walked out the door, looking at Mizu with disbelief.

"This is the fourth time you've been late for work." said Kahn. "Get started on feeding the animals."

Mizu saluted. "Yes sir. By the way, I brought a few friends." Kahn sighed and shook his head. "How many times do I have to tell you Mizu? And, where's Miku?"

"She's on her way with our friends. They made a stop over a resturaunt in Zi Yang." said Mizu. "She wanted me to tell you that she'll be late."

"This the last warning for the both of you. If the both of you come in late this time, I have no choice but to assign you to another job." said Kahn. "Keep that in mind Mizu."

"Don't worry Kahn, this will be the last time." said Mizu. "Promise."

"That boy worries me." said Kahn to himself. Kahn walked over to Zuko who was asleep on a pile of hay. "Hey there, how's about you help Mizu with the animals over there? You seem kind of bored."

Zuko looked up and Kahn. "How's my uncle?"

Kahn laughed. "Boy, you sound like your uncle got into an accident or something. Don't worry, he's been fine eversince you got here. He's helping my wife with lunch."

Zuko got up and walked over to the barn.

"Good afternoon Kahn!" shouted Miku. "I'd like you to meet some friends."

"I don't want you chattering when you're working Miku." said Kahn. "I already told Mizu, that if the both of you are late again, you'll be fired from this job."

"Don't worry Kahn." said Miku. "It won't happen again. Promise."

"That's what your brother said." said Kahn. Kahn looked at the Aang. "You're the Avatar arent' you? An airnomad."

Aang gave Kahn a weak smile. "Yeah."

"You know, my great great grandfather was friends with an airnomad. My father always use to tell me of tales of the monks. I believe my great great grandfather was friends with a monk named Gyatso." said Kahn.

"Your great great grandfather knew Gyatso?" asked Aang.

"I believe so." said Kahn. "Miku, why don't you help Tien with the chores in the backyard? I'll take your friends inside."

Toph walked out of the house with a tray of glasses of water.

"Toph!" cheered Aang, and he ran over to hug her.

Toph lifted a wall of rock from the ground, blocking Aang's greeting. "What are you three doing here?"

"Looking for you!" scolded Katara. "You have no idea how long we've been looking for you. We were all worried something might've happend to you. Why did you run away in the first place?"

"I didn't run away, when I came back to the campsite, you all left me!" shouted Toph. "So don't put all the blame on me sugar queen!"

"Well this is all your fault!" shouted Katara.

"Okay you two, calm down." said Aang. "It doesn't matter who's fault it is now. What's important now is that we've found Toph."

**Meanwhile**,  
Zuko was working in the barn with Mizu.

"So, where are you from?" asked Mizu.

"Far away." said Zuko.

"Where's far away?" asked Mizu.

"Do you have to keep asking me questions?" asked Zuko, as he shoveled a big gulp of rotten meat into the pig pen.

"I'm bored." said Mizu. "So, how did you get that scar?"

"Punishment." said Zuko. "If you don't shut your mouth, maybe you'll want to know how it feels like to get a scar like mine."

"No need to be grouchy." mumbled Mizu. "By the way, have you met the Avatar before?"

"Many times." said Zuko.

"Oh really? So you must be friends with him too." said Mizu.

"Not really." said Zuko. "More like aquaintences."

"My sister and I brought him over." said Mizu. "He's probably in Kahn's house right about now."

Zuko struck the shovel into the rotten meat, and ran towards Kahn's house.

"Hey! Where are you going? You're not finished yet!" shouted Mizu.

Iroh stood outside. He looked ahead, and saw Zuko running towards him.

"What's the trouble Zuko?" asked Iroh.

"The Avatar is inside isn't he?" asked Zuko.

"Yes he is, but we cannot do anything anymore." said Iroh.

"What do you mean? We still have the chance to go home!" said Zuko. "Why are you giving up hope now?"

"I haven't given up hope Zuko." said Iroh. "Even if you capture the Avatar, and give him over to your father, your father will still see you as a prisoner."

"You don't know that!" shouted Zuko.

"Zuko, I have given you something that is beyond the greatest treasure in this world. This treasure was something not even your own father could obtain." said Iroh.

"And what is that?" asked Zuko.

"A father's love." said Iroh. "Zuko, I have helped you with your pain and suffering. Your father would fail to understand what you've been through."

"All I want to do is to prove to him that I'm not worthless." said Zuko.

"I know Zuko." said Iroh. "But capturing the Avatar isn't something to prove that you're worth. The Avatar is the only one that can end the war your great grandfather created, then maybe it will put an end to your father's throne. Then someday, you'll be worth it."

"You really think I'll have the chance to take my father's throne?" asked Zuko.

"You'll be a greater leader than your father. You understand what is right and wrong." said Iroh. "The Avatar knows you are here, I know it will feel a little disturbing at first, but try to cope with them."

"I'll try." said Zuko.

Katara walked out from the side of house, with a bucket of water in her arms.

"_I never knew that his life would be this hard_. _No wonder why he's always determined to capture Aang_." thought Katara.

**End of Chapter Six**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Beautiful Disaster**

**Chapter Seven**

Everyone gathered around the table for lunch. All four, Aang, Toph, Katara and Sokka sat across from Iroh and Zuko. Sokka looked at them with disgust. Zuko was about to give Sokka a glare, when he noticed that Katara was staring at him too. Zuko felt akward, the fact that he was eating lunch with his enemies, and the fact that he was being stared at from all directions.

"Here you go." said Miyu, as she placed a bowl of stew for Zuko.

Zuko looked down at the plate. "I'm not hungry."

"Zuko, these people are showing you hospitality, the least you can do is show them respect." said Iroh.

Miyu smiled. "It's alright. By the way I look at him, I can see he's been through a lot. Both of you have been through a lot actually. Seeing that you're..well-"

Iroh laughed. "It's alright."

Kahn placed down a large plate of roast duck. "Help yourselves to it."

"Umm. I don't eat meat." said Aang. "Do you have any thing that doesn't relate to meat?"

"Sorry son, I'll ask my wife to fix you up some cabbage stew." said Kahn.

"Thanks." said Aang. "Umm, Toph, do you want me to get you a piece of roast duck?"

"I can get it myself." said Toph, as she reached for Zuko's soup.

"Watch where you're putting that hand of yours!" scolded Zuko.

"Well, apprantly I can't." said Toph sarcastically. She waved her hand infront of her face. "I'm literally blind!"

Zuko leaned back in his chair, and sipped the soup from the bowl. Aang broke off a piece of roast duck and placed it on Toph's plate.

"Thanks." said Toph.

"You're welcome." said Aang.

"Here you go young Avatar." said Miyu. "Cabbage stew with no meat."

"Thank you." said Aang.

"Hows the food?" asked Kahn, as he sat down.

"It's great!" complimented Aang. "This is the best cabbage stew I've had in one hundred years!"

Kahn laughed. "Miyu makes a good stew."

"How do we get from here to Ba Sing Se?" asked Iroh.

"You two aren't staying for the festival?" asked Tien. "It'll be a lot of fun."

"We don't have any time." said Zuko. "Don't we have to get going uncle?"

"I believe we have plenty of time Zuko." said Iroh. "It's been awhile since I've had some entertainment."

**-Festival-**

The sun had set, and lanturns lit up the streets of Zi Yang City. Zuko placed his chinaman hat on his head, and held his dao sword sheath closely to his side. Katara couldn't help but stare at him again. Ofcourse she hated him, but she had no idea he had been through a lot.

"So, umm Toph. Can I talk to you about something?" asked Aang.

"What is it Twinkle Toes?" asked Toph.

"Well, you're an expert on girls right?" asked Aang.

"Considering that I am a girl." said Toph. "Where are you going with this?"

"It feels a little akward telling you this." said Aang.

Toph felt her cheeks heating up. She smiled, hoping that Aang would feel the same way. "Well, go on."

"I really like Katara." said Aang.

Toph clutched to her dress as her heart sank even deeper. "Oh."

"I talked to Sokka, but, he wasn't any help at all." said Aang.

"Well, what do you expect me to do?" asked Toph. "I despise her."

"Despise her? Why do you despise Katara?" asked Aang.

"Because." said Toph. "Just because."

"You're not making sense." said Aang.

"Because I really like you." said Toph. "A lot, but, it doesn't matter anyway. The only advice I have to offer is to tell her your feelings, like I did with mine."

"Then it wouldn't be fair." said Aang. "You have feelings for me, and I appreciate you telling me, but telling Katara wouldn't be just as fair."

"You're the one not making any sense Twinkle Toes." said Toph. "You don't have feelings for me. That already isn't fair, but you'll never know how Katara feels if you don't tell her."

"She doesn't feel the same." said Aang.

"Don't be a coward. The Avatar backs away from nothing." said Toph. "So ask her."

Aang gave Toph a weak smile. "If you really want me to. Then I'll take your advice."

**-Meanwhile-**

"Hey watch where you're going!" shouted Zuko, as he bumped into a person.

"Sorry."

"Oh, it's just you." said Zuko. "The Water Tribe peasant from the North Pole."

"I have a name you know." said Katara.

"I don't care." said Zuko.

"Well, how would you feel if I called you scarface?" asked Katara. "Or..or-"

"Like I said before, I don't care." said Zuko.

Katara pouted. "Well, can I atleast stay with you for awhile? I lost track of Sokka, and I can't find Aang and Toph anywhere."

A crowd of people walked past her, causing Katara to fall forward and fall against Zuko. Zuko looked back at Katara.

"Sorry about that." said Katara, as she got up. "I wonder what's going on here?"

Zuko looked at the crowd of people. A woman in royal clothing walked out of the carriage.

"My fellow people of Zi Yang." said the woman. "Welcome to the second annual Yang Festival, and also, my very first annual festival."

The crowd gasped, and began to whisper.

"I know all of you are very shocked, that your very own Emperor Yang, is an Empress." said the woman. "I apologize for the mistake. My father Yin, was the one who has built this magnificent city, and named the city after me. In honor of my father's acomplishment, I rename this festival, the Yin Festival. As my father's dying wish, the long wait for the Library to re-open, will be open tomorrow." said Empress Yang.

The crowd clapped their hands, and made way for the Empress to go through.

"Ohh, she is beautiful." said Miku. "Instead of an old emperor, we have beautiful young empress! She's my idol!"

"You make me sick." said Mizu. "Going crazy with your whole idol faze."

"Shall we go now?" asked Katara.

"Where to?" asked Zuko.

"To find the rest of the people we were with earlier." said Katara.

"Katara!" shouted Aang.

"Aang!" cheered Katara. "I'm so glad I found you."

Zuko crossed his arms. "Yeah, I'm glad she found you."

"Umm." said Aang. His face began to turn red. "Uhh, can I tell you something?"

"Sure." said Katara.

"Well, not here." said Aang.

Toph walked away from Aang, and disappeared into the crowd. Zuko walked away from them, and went off to find Iroh.

Aang looked back, and realised the Toph was gone. He looked down at the ground. "Nevermind."

**End of Chapter 7**

**Author's Note:** I've decided to change the ending. I apologize to anyone who is a supporter of Kataang.


End file.
